


Pokemon Mates

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Pokemon rp I did with a friend No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Pokemon Mates

Serulean never experienced capturing Pokemon in fact it's her first time becoming a Pokemon trainer and she thought the easiest way was to start at an island next door to one of the battle arenas.  
“Damn Mosquito Pokemon!,”she cried slapping herself,”Why did I leave my spray at the hotel??”

Sceptile knocks out it's last opponent and the crowd applaud. He rose up and turned to his master watching her glow with that wide grin spreading on her face.

Dana was so happy he won she ran over to him and hugged him tightly to her.

Greninja was swimming in a river enjoying his time alone. He was a wild Pokemon.

Serulean climbed up a marshy hill and spotted the tall Pokemon. Amazed at her discovery she quickly grabbed her pokeball decorated with a blue oriental pattern.  
“After purchasing this expensively beautiful pokeball, the least I can do is capture a wild Pokemon instead of one's from the station.”  
She climbed down a little closer hoping the wild Greninja won't sense her presence then crouched down in a cattail bush.

He respond with a low purr and rubbed his cheek against hers lovingly. The referee ends the battle then the judges approached her with a gleaming badge.

Dana began to whimper softly as she blushed beet red at her Sceptile.

Greninja smirked. Since he was a ninja he sensed her immediately but he wanted her to catch him thinking she was hot as hell.

Serulean watched his every move. His body was strong and gorgeous, she prayed she get to capture this awesome-looking Pokemon. She rose her pokeball above her head and held her breath.  
SWISH. POP.  
She tossed the ball and it hit the Greninja on the back.  
“YES!,”Serulean shouted and jumped for joy.  
She hurried to pond to pick up her pokeball.

Sceptile had a deep want for Dana that he was holding back for so long. He stopped nuzzling her and waited until the judges pass her reward.

Dana held out her hand and accepted the award and cheered for herself.

Suddenly Greninja got out of his Pokeball.  
“So now that you caught me we’re gonna have some fun aren’t we?” he smirked using his long tongue to wrap itself around her and brought her closer to him.

Serulean froze in shock and her eyes grew wide.  
“Wh-Wha--?? You...Youre talking?!,”she answered.

Sceptile grinned then walked behind her and quietly tug at the sleeve of her top with his mouth.

Dana squeaked and gasped and turned to see what he was doing.

Greninja nodded picking her up taking her to a private spot in the forest and laid her down on the grass.

He hope by taking her elsewhere alone, he can show Dana what he felt about her. Sceptile pulled her shirt again whining and pretending he needed to be fed.

She blushed.  
This was all a bit overwhelming. A talking Pokemon? And to think Meowth from the infamous team rocket was the only one!  
“Greninja, what are d-doing?,”Serulean asked nervously,”I-I’m your trainer now and you have to do as I say!”

Dana shook her head no.  
“No Sceptile not right now. I gotta meet up with someone first.”

Greninja just scoffed at that.  
“Just because I let you catch me sweet cheeks doesn’t me I have to take orders from you!” he said getting on top of her.

Serulean gasped now that his face was inches closer to hers. She can feel the warmth from the coils of his tongue which hung next to her arm.

Like a child who's toy was taken away, Sceptile furrowed his brows and stared at her with a small pout on his face. 

Dana walked away and started talking to the guy she was gonna meet. They were gonna go on a date while Sceptile was at the Pokemon Center.

Greninja used his tongue to take all of her clothes off and he began to lick her body all over with his long wet muscle.

“Hey! Don't--Aah! Hhngh!,”she cried.  
It’s too slippery to grab at and it moved so fast at that most sensitive spots. 

Never had Sceptile ever liked the guy when he first saw him three weeks ago. He couldn't let that guy get in the way. Once Sceptile and Dana exit the arena, he grabbed her hip and mouth and carried her into the shower room. 

Dana didn’t understand what was going on. She started to struggle trying to get her mouth free.

Greninja pushed his tongue past her folds and lapped along her inner velvety walls tasting her.

The halls were quiet except for Dana’s whimpering. “Quit squirming, Dana!,”Sceptile whispered,”I won't let that bum have you!”  
He dragged her into the shower area and pinned her against the wall.

“N-No! Not...There!! Ooh!”  
Her legs twitched and her back arched. 

Dana whimpered some more and kicked him where the sun don’t shine and got free making a run for it.

Greninja purred and growled as he took his tongue out of her and he smashed his lips to hers.

Who knew her first kiss was given from a water Pokemon. It was slimy and hot but not disgusting as she imagine out of an amphibian. Serulean whimpered and her face scorched beet red.

Sceptile shrieked and fumbled on the floor. Quickly he used vine whip attack and snapped the green coils around her waist making her fall on her butt.

Dana started to cry as she struggled some more.  
“Sceptile please! Why’re you doing this?!”

Greninja made out with her a little bit then nipped and nibbled her throat.

Sceptile crawled back on his feet and pulled her back. He didn't say anything but his claws did as he ripped away her clothes.

“Please….Gre-Greninja,”she moaned.  
Slowly her body betrayed her, little by little.

Dana whimpered and gasped. She was now completely naked and at his mercy. 

Greninja then trailed sucks bites and hickeys all over her neck feeling her breasts in his webbed hands.

Her breath grew shaky and her body trembled for mercy.

Sceptile chirped and licked his lips. After all those time watching her bathe or getting dress he was able to touch her beautiful pale skin. 

Dana looked at him with tear stained eyes.  
“This is wrong Sceptile! I could get put in jail for this!!!” she pleaded with him.

Greninja went down lower and bit love marks all across her shoulders and he grunted from how hard he was getting.

Serulean swore she felt something poking and squirming around her stomach. She stared down and got a glimpse of his member and gasped.

“We can go elsewhere, “he said,”Where we can live alone together and no one will know nor judge us.”  
He crawled on top of her scraping his claws at her smooth skin. 

“B-but I don’t want that! I want to see everybody! I can’t be shut away somewhere with just you!” Dana said as she whimpered in pain as his claws scratched her skin.

Greninja then latched his mouth onto a nipple making it harden between his teeth as he kneaded the other licking around it.

Serulean cried out moaning in shock and pleasure.

“Don't worry you'll like it and I'll take good care of you!”  
His mouth slammed against hers into a hot kiss tangling his tongue roughly and affectionately with Dana’s.

Dana started to cry again as she began to moan into the kiss trying to say something else.

Greninja abandoned that nipple and switched doing the same thing all over again as he grounded his hips against hers.

She winced then let out a louder moan. Soon her thighs turned moist and she arches her back again. 

He broke the kiss to lick away her salty tears desperate for Dana to reconsider.  
Sceptile even cooed her name repeatedly. 

But Dana just ignored him and turned her head away to not look at him anymore.  
“I won’t like it I would hate it!!!” she said angrily.

Greninja used his long tongue to lap at her juices that leaked from her pussy licking her clean as he got ready to enter her.

Serulean couldn't escape not even when his grip began to loosen. This attention made her vulnerable as a fly is to a web. She turned her head to the side moaning some more.

Sceptile growled and held her tighter in his claws then attacked her neck and shoulders. 

Dana began to moan loudly as she mewled wantonly as well.

Greninja slammed his length into her as he grunted at how tight her walls crushed around him.

She gasped as the pain stirred her body.  
“No! No! It hurts!,”she cried,” It hurts! Please take it out!”  
Serulean got on her arms and tried to crawl away.

His tongue lathered mostly her throat then he added teeth when he licked at her shoulder.

“Why’re you doing this Sceptile? Why?! Please tell me!” Dana whimpered.

Greninja stopped and stayed still inside her waiting for her to get used to him as he stroked her cheek.

She tried holding back tears as she whimpered out like a helpless prey. Her body grew still and she stared at him in his eyes. 

“Isn't it obvious,Dana?,”he hissed,”I love you!”

Dana’s eyes widened at that. She blushed beet red.  
“B-but………..I………..don’t………”

Greninja then started to thrust into her grounding his hips against hers groaning.

Sceptile moved his hands to grope her breasts savoring their softness beneath his claws while nibbling her skin all over again.  
“Gre-Greninja...your going to break me apart!,”Serulean sobbed.  
She can feel his shaft twitching and coiling around her walls. She grabbed at the soil beneath and moan in agony.

“I don’t feel the same way Sceptile I’m sorry!” Dana groaned.

Greninja sighed.  
“You’ll get used to me eventually,” he grunted as he thrusted harder deeper and faster into her.

The pain finally subsided where Serulean rolled her head back and moan louder as her body rocked in his rhythm. 

He moved his mouth towards her perky mounds of flesh capturing it between his teeth and sucking at it. 

“Are you even listening to me Sceptile?! I said I don’t feel the same way!” Dana said as she kicked him again.

Greninja slapped his hips against hers as he was searching for her g spot and found it finally hitting it repeatedly.

It melted her away. Her moans begged him not to stop and Serulean’s arms hugged him close.

Sceptile hissed at the pain and fell on his side again.  
When he got back up he pinned Dana and stared down at her with rage in his eyes.

Dana started to cry again.  
“You’ll never let me go will you? Y-you can have me then.”

Greninja reached his climax and released his seeds into her as he groaned.

She dug her fingernails into his back and held her breath. Her orgasm ripped through like lightning and sweat beaded all over her face. 

“I love you, Dana,”he answered,”Can't you understand that? I do whatever it takes to have you!”

“B-but………………..” Dana said trailing off as she looked away from him.

Greninja slipped out of her panting as he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms.

Too weak to get up, Serulean allowed sleep to take it's course and closed her eyes. The only sound she made were mere whimpers as she rest her head on his chest.

He took her face in his claws as delicately as he could to turn her to face him.  
“Is that man willing to do that?,”he asked. 

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know him that well!” Dana whimpered.  
“Please take these vines off of me!”

Greninja then closed his eyes while snuggling against her and fell asleep as well.

His vines only wrapped her tighter. Sceptile was growing impatient and frustrated. His body can't stand holding back what it need.  
“Then let me show you.”  
He looked down her breasts then grabbed them as he ducked down suckling them roughly.

Dana let out some moans and mewls as she arched her back as the vines dug into her skin.  
“Sceptile please take these vines off of me! You can do whatever you want to me!”

Feeling satisfied to hear her plead, he did as she asked, uncoiling them then continue kneading her perky peeks with his mouth. 

Dana couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering as she gripped the ground the tile floor.

Her tits were soft and sweet, nothing he ever tasted so far. It was a while until he let go of her first nipple swelling it into a rosy pink beneath his tongue before tormenting the other. 

Dana groaned and mewled as she gripped his head and she arched her back.

After tugging and licking her rosebud, he moved his mouth lower to her ribcage and stomach. Sceptile nibbled every sensitive spot he could find on his way down.

Dana moaned and elicited another whimper as her body shuddered in delight and she gripped his shoulders.

Sceptile replied with small chattering sounds. The deeper he dragged his wet muscle the more the sweet aroma blossom to his nostrils. His claws felt brushed at something moist and quickly discovered her flower was soaking.

Dana was leaking cum as she started to get horny and turned on mewling wantonly.

He grinned wickedly and sampled himself a taste stroking her opening with his tongue.

“Ahh Sceptile please!” Dana begged as she cried out in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

He purred in delight of her special nectar and decided to sink his tongue deep into her folds.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back digging her feet into the ground or tried to at least.

He lifted her thighs over his shoulders for more access. Sceptile’s long tongue had no problem digging for more of her sweetness.

Dana shivered and twitched in lust and in pleasure as she moaned softly.

He stirred his tongue around some more until his length grew stiff and was leaking precum. He was more than ready and pulled his wet muscle out and put her hips back on the cool tile floor then position himself. 

Dana’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and red from the stimulation she was getting. She mewled slightly this time.

He crawled on top of her again and entered slowly and steadily to the brim.

Dana started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks. It was very painful and Sceptile just took her virginity.

He grunt at her tightness but stopped moving when he heard her cry. Quickly he calmed her down by licking her tears away and kissing her lips.

Dana pretty soon began moaning in pleasure as the pain faded away.

Sceptile made small thrusts to get her use to his size. He only increased when her moan grew louder.

Dana’s moans and whimpers were loud now as she arched her back.

His grinded a little harder growling at her warm velvet walls.

Dana whimpered as she scratched his shoulders shuddering in delight.

The noises that rippled out his throat turned deeper and furious as he pumped his shaft deeper. 

Dana elicited some more groans and squeaks as she gripped his shoulders.

It intense as their bodies slapped together repeatedly creating a savage rhythm. His length thrusts faster into an inhuman speed forcing her body to jerk up and down.

Dana reached her climax and released all over his shaft as she moaned loudly.

Her walls crumbling down on him. Sceptile hissed grabbing her body tightly then burst his seeds overfilling her from the core to the brim of her folds. 

Dana mewled and whimpered again as she then panted softly.

He nuzzled her cheek purring at his mate as he slowly pulled his member out of her flower. 

Dana was so tired she didn’t respond. Instead she fell asleep on the ground.

Sceptile panted like a mad dog, growing weak and wanted to sleep as well but he had to move her away from any unexpected witnesses. He grabs her body and carried her over his shoulders and outside the building.

The next morning, the soreness below Serulean’s stomach woke her up and she groggily climbed on her knees. Quietly she crawled away from the sleeping Greninja.

The sun shone on Sceptiles green body blocking the rays and shadowing Danas small form. Last night he was able to climb up into their hotel room from a balcony and set her in the soft bed along with him cuddling her securely.

Dana opened her eyes and woke up thinking yesterday’s nightmare was all a dream. She screamed when she saw Sceptile.

Greninja woke up his senses on par with that of a ninja and he growled at her.

Serulean gasped and looked over her shoulders in fear. She sprinted on her hands and knees still naked and partially smeared with dirt begging,”Leave me alone! I won't capture you anymore just go away!”

Startled, Sceptile sat up in defense mode glancing around everywhere. No one was in the room except for him and Dana and he glanced at her wondering what she's screaming for. 

Dana sighed. She couldn’t treat her Sceptile this way even if he did hurt her. She stroked his cheek and kissed it.

Greninja sighed and smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“Oh I can’t do that sweet cheeks. You and I are bonded to each other now. In other words we’re mates.”

His touch was soft but cold that she trembled with goosebumps. Then she swat his webbed paw away and yelled,”This is wrong! I can't let anyone know about this! I could be called a freak!”

“You must've been screaming at me,”he answered dryly. Sceptile looked away with guilt on his face. He remembered what he did last night and now he thought her best bet was to send him away to Pokemon center.

Dana sat on his lap and she kissed his lips softly. She looked down and away from him as she started to cry.  
“Sceptile I’m so sorry for hurting you! I-I just couldn’t handle it! But I want to be with you!” she sobbed.

Greninja sighed and nodded.  
“We can go somewhere far away where no one will judge us or think it’s wrong. I know of such a place where there are Pokémon and human couples that live in harmony and peace.”

Serulean was no longer angry or scared but rather curious.  
“Really?,”she answered.  
A place for Humans and Pokemon to live in harmony? She thought  
No one ever told me about. Does it exist?

The pain and sorrow on her face alarmed him. He hate to see her suffer like this. Sceptile hurried and licked the tears away from his trainer and held onto her in his warm arms.  
“Please don't cry, I want to be with you too.”

Dana nuzzled him and accidentally rubbed her butt against his crotch while she moved slightly to get comfortable.

Greninja nodded and picked her up in his arms bridal style and with his ninja speed went to the secret unknown from the rest of the world and civilization the Pokémon and human paradise.

Serulean held onto him like her life depended on it. The world became a blur smured with light and multiple colors. 

A light purr bubbled from Sceptile and he turned his head to nuzzle her face imprinting his beloved mate and drew his tongue around her neck.

Dana blushed a light shade of red as she kissed his neck softly and she moaned lightly.

Greninja made it to a secret cave and went inside then went into the light of the entrance to the paradise.

Once they approach the mouth of the cave, Serulean winced at the strong light. Her eyes adjust a moment later and was to able see an amazing new world which shimmered like a dream or a fairytale.

He replied with another purr then held her breasts in his claws again. 

Dana let out a few moans and mewls as she nipped his neck making hickeys.

Greninja set her down and showed her the beautiful paradise of Pokémon and humans.

“W-Wait, Greninja!,”Serulean gasped,”I-I'm not wearing anything!”  
She nearly forgot she was still naked and tried covering most of her private parts.

His soft chatter were his own language to speak sweet nothings in her ear. His tail waved smoothly around the bed then his shaft slowly grew out of its sheath.

Dana elicited another mewl and more whimpers as she kissed his cheek.  
“I need you inside me sexy!”

Greninja smirked.  
“I brought your bag and your clothes the whole time with us silly,” he said chuckling.

He did as his trainer asked and grabbed her thighs lifting her above his throbbing member then pulled her down.

Serulean blinked with astonish look on her face. She asked if he could put her down then hide in a bush and got changed.  
She stood back up once she smoothed her top and shorts then shyly stepped in front Greninja.

“Ahh god Sceptile! Fuck! Yes!” Dana cursed and screamed loudly.

Greninja pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her passionately then licked her face with his tongue.

It tickled and she couldn't help but giggle.

He bounced her small body up and down as he thrusts his member inside her. 

Dana then did some quiet soft whimpers and squeaks as she rode him.

Greninja kept her close to him as he started walking wanting to explore this wondrous place.

Some of humans were busy cuddling and playing with their partner while some waved at Serulean in greeting. Of course she waved hello back with a smile.

Sceptile groaned from the back of her neck then licked and nibbled at it.

“Come on Sceptile! Are you too weak you can’t fuck me harder?” Dana whined.

Greninja waved at the Pokémon partners and lovers as he smiled. Yeah this was the life.

Serulean felt a lot better the more she seen humans and Pokemon interacting each other the way couples do. She looked at Greninja while his attention was elsewhere, blushing and mesmerized by his handsome face.

Sceptile frowned feeling insulted in a funny way. He pushed her down on her hands and knees then climbed on top and dog-styled her.

Dana mewled as she gripped the hotel sheets and she whined and gasped loudly.

Greninja gazed down into her beautiful face as he kissed it all over smirking.

She blushed and gladly accepted the kiss. Serulean can feel the wet muscle of his large pink tongue coiling around her neck and made small noise.

He shook the bed as he threw his hips back and forth. This position lasted for ten minutes until Sceptile grew tired and tried something else

“Sceptile yes that’s it! You’re not done yet though!” Dana shouted loudly.

Greninja picked her up bridal style as he licked all over her throat jaw chin neck and shoulders.

“Greninja, Aah!,”She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sceptile picked her up again only this time he lie down on his back and turning her around to face him. The wicked gleam in his eyes told her what he wants.

Dana was confused. She tilted her head to the side asking him what he wanted.  
“You’re not done yet hot stuff! I didn’t cum yet!”

Greninja grinned as he kissed her throat jaw chin and neck sucking hickeys into her skin.

He gave her a hint by moving her hips back and forth against his groin.

Serulean softly moaned. Her hands ran around his slimey pink tongue. 

Dana did as he wanted and moved her hips back and forth on his crotch.

Greninja took her to an abandoned hut they could use as their home as he laid her down on the bed.

Serulean sat on her knees and kissed his lips again holding his shoulder so that he wouldn't leave her embrace.

Sceptile’s jaws fell gaped then a growl irrupted from his throat and rolled his head back. Gawd she feels amazing he thought.

Dana bounced up and down on him as she moaned. She wanted Sceptile to thrust as well.

Greninja kept her in his arms as he trailed his lips down and across her shoulders.

Serulean enjoyed every angle they made during their kiss. She whimpered into their locked lips but suddenly feel something hot and throbbing on her knees. She stopped and looked down gulping at the size of his member.

He merely scarred her flesh when grabbed it and pumped into her core. If it's possible he wouldn't mind letting have his hatchlings. Perhaps 4 or 5.

Dana reached her peak and climaxed all over him panting.

Greninja roughly groped her breasts as he nipped and sucked on them.

“Gre-Greninja!”  
She lost her focus on his member watched as he fondled her defenseless perky peeks.

Just when Sceptile reached his end the door to the hotel room swung open and Dana's date stepped in.  
“Hey! Dana,”he called entering in,” where’ve you been last night I tried calling and-- What the hell?!”

“It-it’s not what it looks like! I swear! Sceptile last night raped me and-“

Greninja buried his face into her heaping mounds of fat and muscle as he continued to use his teeth to make them swollen.

Her date glowered at Sceptile then dash to the bed yanking Dana away from Sceptile’s lap. He started to attack the Pokemon punching him and strangling him.

“Ooh, Greninja, “she moaned,”This feels ...s-so good!”

Dana started to scream and ran over to them trying to make him let go of Sceptile.  
“Let him go! Don’t kill him! Please!!!”

Greninja rubbed her hips up and down as he then sucked and nipped hickeys on her stomach.

Sceptile screeched in pain but he couldn't fight a human not since he was born in a Pokemon center and trained not to attack humans.  
The man turned and slapped Dana knocking her down on the floor. “What are you protecting him for!?,”he snapped,”You really think you can have sex with this Pokemon you are both disgusting!”  
Her date approached her and was about to grab her by her hair swearing and calling her many names.

Dana’s eyes widened and she started to scream in agony and cry.  
“Please stop! I beg you! Do whatever you want to me but don’t hurt him! Please!” she sobbed.

Greninja sucked on her clit parting her folds putting his whole hand into her womb and fucked her from the inside out.

Sceptile couldn't bare it. He no longer hold back darted after him, grabbing him then slamming the man against the wall. Sceptile used vine whip attack and struck him down to his knees then clawed at his back in red gashes shouting,”Touch her and you’re dead do you hear me?! Dead?!”

She nearly screamed and her body squirmed and arched as his hand stirred her insides.  
“No! D-don't! Grenin--Aaah!”

Dana quickly got dressed grabbed her stuff and yanked Sceptile away from him running out the door with him taking him to a Pokémon Center so he could get treated for his injuries.

“You like that don’t you baby?” Greninja cooed and growled to her rubbing and stroking along her lining and her velvety walls.

She gripped the bed sheets and bit her bottom lip whining at the electric sensation. She couldn't answer because she was too busy holding back a moan. Once his fingers curled her thighs crushed him together.

He was covered with bruises but they didn't bother him too much not that he was overwhelm with rage.  
“No Dana!,”he answered,”Not the Pokemon center!”

Dana looked at him weird.  
“What? Why? Nurse Joy at Pokémon Centers take care of injured or sick Pokémon! That’s why I brought you here!”

Greninja smirked and took his hand out of her and he slammed his dick inside her pumping it into her.

“I can't let them find out that I attacked a human or the fact that we are together. They could separate us!”

Serulean moaned loudly, calling his name and grabbing at his body.

Dana sighed and nodded taking him out to the forest where she treated his injuries with a first aid kit.

Greninja increased his speed and his pace as he rammed harder into her groaning.

Her breath became short gasps between her innocent moans and sweat drenched her skin. 

There was a long silence between the two which lasted for twenty minutes until Sceptile spoke,”Dana, are you really in love with me?”

Dana nodded and then she started to cry.  
“It’s all my fault that you’re injured! I’m so sorry Sceptile!” she sobbed.

Greninja then screamed I love you to her for everyone to hear as he growled grounding his hips into hers.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and securely.  
Sceptile rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her back closing his eyes.

“Greninja… KISS ME, PLEASE!,”Serulean begged as she was close to cumming.

Dana looked up at him licking his cheek.  
“Please finish where you left off!”

Greninja smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he thrusted faster into her.

Serulean’s screams were drowned by his hot sloppy kisses creating their mixed saliva to run down her jaw line. When a familiar knot formed below her stomach, she muscles tighten then she finally orgasmed.

Sceptile smirked. He laid down on his back and allowed Dana to climb on his groin again.

Dana did just that and put his length inside her as she rode him cowgirl style.

Greninja reached his high and shot his seeds into her as he kissed her cheek pulling out of her panting.

She never let go of him afraid this was all a dream and he was gone.  
“I love you …,”Serulean breathed,” I love you so much, Greninja!” 

Sceptile grabbed her bouncing tits and thrusted upwards for more friction.

Dana mewled softly as she felt more pleasure wash over her.

“I love you too Serulean!” Greninja breathed as he panted putting the covers over them and pulling her into his arms.

She sighed into his chest taking in all of his warmth listening to his croaking like a lullaby.

He growled before rolling his high into her womb. As soon as he finished, Sceptile rolled into a sitting position hugging Dana in his lap and lapping the back of her neck with his tongue.

Dana began to whimper softly from his touches and licks as she leaned against him.

Greninja nuzzled her neck keeping her close to him as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

“I love you Dana,”he cooed,”Never leave me.”

Dana nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Dana woke up and put her clothes back on. She ended up throwing up.

Greninja woke up and nuzzled her neck going to find some food for her.

It woke Sceptile and all he could do was rub her asking her if she was alright. 

Serulean can smell the sweet flowers from outside as she slept. 

“I-I think I’m pregnant Sceptile!” Dana said throwing up again.

Greninja came back with lots of berries for her to eat.

She finally woke stretching the sleep from her muscles then yawned. 

“Pregnant?,”he asked with disbelief on his face. 

Dana nodded as she suddenly felt a kick.

Greninja smiled at her.  
“Morning sweetheart. I brought you breakfast.”

“Morning Greninja,”Serulean replied,” that's very kind of you!”  
She opened both hands and sample the sweet fruits.

After the thought of it from last night, Sceptile never expected this to come true. Now his concern was where to keep their child so that no human discovered it.  
“Dana, we should go some place where no human can deny our actions!”

Suddenly as if by magic before Dana could answer a certain secret cave appeared out of nowhere.

Greninja nodded and sat down next to her eating with her as he smiled.

It tasted amazing than she expected and continue eating with a smile spread across her face. Suddenly the smile fell and her eyes dropped with concern at the berries in her hands.

Sceptile knew what it was and instantly took his mate in her arms carrying her towards it. 

Dana squeaked as she held onto him and blushed looking up at him.

Greninja still continued to eat then looked at her with worry.  
“What’s wrong baby?!”

Before she could answer she had the urge to vomit.  
“Gre-Greninja …,”she spoke,”I don't...f-feel so good.”  
She dropped the berries and jumped on her feet dashing out the room in search for a bathroom as she clutched her stomach.

“Relax, we'll be fine here!,”Sceptile smiled and darted through it and exit the mouth of a cave.

“Wh-where are we Sceptile?!” Dana asked looking at the beauty around her.

Greninja quickly followed after her rubbing her back.  
“You could possibly be pregnant.” 

“Pregna--?!”  
She was cut off as threw up into what looked like a toilet.

“Your going to love! It's where Humans and Pokemons can live together as a couple. It's kind of a secret that only Pokemon would know.”  
He set her down but never let go of her arms.

Dana nodded and looked around her.  
“I-it’s beautiful!”

Greninja got her hair out of her way and rubbed her back again. 

Pregnant ?! She thought  
How's that possible when I'm human!  
Serulean finished then groan in pain of her angry stomach rubbing it as much as she could.  
“And it's perfect for our little one,”Sceptile said rubbing her stomach and hugging her from behind. 

Dana whimpered and nodded. She nuzzled him and leaned against him.

Greninja picked her up bridal style and laid her back down in bed.

Serulean settle back in the soft cool comfort of the pillows then looked into Greninjas eyes.  
“I should see someone about this. This a little scary to be honest.”

Sceptile scooped his arms bridal style then carried down a creek which led to what looked like a small house. No neighboring couple paid them any mind and Sceptile lightly kicked the door open.

“Is this where we’re gonna live?” Dana asked him.

Greninja nodded.  
“Thank goodness there are doctors and other people here too.”

“I didn't know that!”  
She batted her eyes with a stun look in her face.

Sceptile nods and nuzzled her cheek lovingly.  
“Welcome home,”he said softly.

Dana’s cheeks flushed pink and she smiled up at him and nodded.

Greninja picked her up taking her to the doctor that lived here.

Serulean blushed turning sheepish the closer the approached the doctor's home. 

He gently pushed her allowing her to walk backwards as he rubbed his face with hers, quietly chirping.

Dana whimpered and blushed again as she smiled happily.  
“Is there someone here that could treat your wounds?”

Greninja set her down once he made it to the doctor’s home. He knocked on the door.

Serulean sat near a tree a waited. Her eyes were set on her stomach for a while as she rubbed at her stomach. 

“They're doctors who live here too,”he answered,”But don't worry I'm all better now. “

Dana sighed and nodded sadly. She still wanted him to get looked at though.

A female doctor answered the door smiling at them.  
“Why you two must be new to this paradise. Come right in!” she said happily.

Serulean climbed on her feet and walked inside with a slight anxiety on her face.

He wondered if it made it worst but for her own sake he'll find an available doctor to spare him some time to be checked on. 

Dana looked at him and wanted to see more of this paradise that they were in.

Greninja followed after her and she said to her, “so I see you’re pregnant sweetie?”

“Umm, yes ma'am, “She answered. She was told to lie down on what looked like a small bed but Serulean did as she was told and climbed on.

Sceptile nods then took her hand leading her outside for a walk in the long dirt path beneath the shade of trees.

Dana thought that everything around here was so beautiful. It really was a paradise.

Greninja watched as the doctor did her work taking ultrasounds and smiled at them.  
“Your Froakie babies are just fine! They’re healthy alright!”

“Has anyone around here e-ever gotten pregnant by a Pokemon??”

Sceptile admired other couples who accompany each other with friends, families and kisses.  
Most couples said hello or invited them a game of ball.

Dana shyly said hi to most of them and saw it truly was a paradise.  
“Let’s live here forever Sceptile!”

The female doctor nodded.  
“Oh yes most certainly. Most couples here already have children,” she said to her.

Serulean sighed with relief laced in her breath. She turned to Greninja smiling at him. 

Sceptile grinned widely. He picked her and danced around a lawn swinging her around under sunlight 

Dana giggled and laughed holding on tightly to him.

Greninja smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.


End file.
